The present invention pertains to a personal care implement, in particular, to a toothbrush with a display screen. Tooth brushing is part of a daily oral hygiene activity. Dentists generally recommend that an individual brush his or her teeth for a minimum interval per cleaning, such as two minutes. Despite such recommendations, many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth for the recommended minimum interval. Such habits often can be attributed to the individual regarding tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects.